


Fanarts de "El Protector"

by ladybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, El Protector, Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecho para el Big Bang 2011, en respuesta al magnífico "El Protector", de Helena Dax:</p><p>" Cuando Draco se convierte sin querer en un misterioso superhéroe para los muggles, el Ministerio envía a los aurores a detenerlo antes de que traicione el secreto de su existencia. EWE SLASH HARRY/DRACO"</p><p>Los dibujos pertenecen a distintas escenas del fic, así que poco se entenderán sin leerlo primero. Si no has tenido el placer ya, ve a disfrutarlo ahora mismo. Vamos, ve, aquí te espero. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts de "El Protector"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [El Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27145) by Helena_Dax. 



> Sip, Helena, me temo que te he fusilado hasta el resumen. xD Espero que no te importe, nunca sé qué poner. ^^U

El Protector (portada):

 (Imagino que no hace falta decirlo, pero el mapa no es mío. xD)

Primeras reacciones:

 

Persecución:

 

Samhain:

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho con lápiz, rotuladores negro y gris y montado y ligeramente retocado con Paint, ese gran incomprendido. xD


End file.
